All Michelle
by jr.firefighter
Summary: This is a story all about Michelle. She has grown up and everyone has moved out. So much ahead of her in life. Read and find out more.


Chapter 1

"I'm so excited! Dad and Vicky are coming home from their honeymoon today!" While Danny and Vicky were on their honey moon in Hawaii, Michelle and Teddy have had the whole house to themselves. Except when her family came over to check on her.

"Michelle, can you come to the living room? Please!"Teddy yelled all through the house.

"I will be right down!"She replied. Then she came running down the stairs. "What do you want?"

"Can I have one last kiss before I have to leave?" She then grabbed his shirt collar and gave him a big kiss then quickly pulled away.

"Was that alright with you?"

"I guess that will do until tonight." Just then they heard a car door slam. "I have to go! I Love you! Don't forget about tonight!" he said as he was running out the back door. Michelle quickly set down and started acting like she was watching TV.

"Dad!"

"Michelle!"

"How was your trip?"

"Great! How were you? I haven't seen you in a month!" He then set the luggage down and hugged Michelle.

"Where's Vicky?"

"She's outside trying to get the other luggage. Could you help her please?"

"Yes. Dad is it ok if I go out on a date with Teddy tonight?"

"Sure that is fine what time are you going?"

"He is going to pick me up at eight."

"That's fine. Go help Vicky I will be out in a little bit."Michelle then walked outside to help Vicky. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Mr. Tanner?"

"Yes, What would you like Teddy?"

"Mr. Tanner could we meet up somewhere because there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure. When and Where?"

"Five o'clock at the coffee shop." Then Danny hung up the phone. As soon as he hung up the phone Michelle and Vicky came walking through the front door.

"Hey, Danny could you please grab the luggage for us?"

"Yes. Vicky will you come help me unpack our clean clothes?"

"Sure." Then Danny and Vicky walked hand in hand with luggage in the other up stairs together. When they arrived in their room Vicky shut the door.

"Vicky? What's wrong?"

"Danny, I'm going to the doctor later."

"Why?"

"I might be pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"Danny, calm down I don't even know for sure."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I think I will call Becky. So you can spend time with Michelle." Then Vicky called Becky. Danny set on the bed until Vicky got off the phone.

"Danny Becky is going to go with me. I know you want to spend time with Michelle because we have been gone for a month. You should really call Stephanie and D.J. I am sure you want to spend time with them too. Danny I have another idea you should call Joey and Jesse and have them come too. I know when we were gone you really missed spending time with everyone."

"Thanks, I'm so glad that you are here. I'm ready to go on our second honeymoon already!"

"Danny we just got back home cant you wait until our anniversary."

"NO!"

"Danny who were you on the phone with earlier?"

"Teddy."

"Why didn't you let Michelle talk to him?"

"He wants to talk to me at 5:30 in the coffee shop."

"You need to be there in ten minutes then you better go. I will go with you if you need me."

"If you want but what time is your appointment?"

"6:00 and I can have Becky meet me there."

"Alright let's get in the car." Then Danny and Vicky started heading to the car until Michelle stopped them.

"Dad, where are you going?"

"Vicky and I are going to the coffee shop to get something to drink."

"Can I go?"

"No because you will have to get ready for your date with Teddy."

"Dad, that's not until eight."

"Michelle we don't know when we will be back."

"Fine"

"Michelle, would you call Stephanie and D.J. for me and see if they want to come over later?"

"Sure." Then Danny and Vicky headed to the coffee shop. When they arrived they saw that teddy was already setting in there. That's probably because they were ten minutes late. Danny got up and helped Vicky out of the car then they walked into the coffee shop. They walked over to Teddy's table and set down.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tanner."

"Hello Teddy. I hope it's alright that I brought Vicky with me." Danny said.

"Yes, that is alright. The reason why I wanted to talk to you is, well, can I ask for Michelle's hand in marriage?" Vicky started to cry. Danny was shocked.

"Yes. Teddy I know that you and Michelle have know each other for a while. I am glad you made sure it was alright with me first. That shows that you are ready for my daughter and to take care of her."

"Thank you Mr. Tanner! I was planning on asking her tonight. Yet, I know she would want all her family to be there and share her happiness." Then Vicky spoke up.

"Teddy, that is a great idea. Did you ask your mother about what to say? I am sure that you would never think of happiness on your own."

"Yes Mrs. Tanner I did have my mother help me with what to say."

"Teddy you don't have to call me Mrs. Tanner you can call me Vicky."

"Ok."

"Well Teddy we have to get going I will see you tonight at dinner." Then Vicky and Danny walked out to the car. Vicky gave Danny a hug and a kiss then went and got in Becky's van. Danny called Michelle to see if she called her sisters yet. He found out that she wasn't listening to him like usual. So he told her that he would call. Michelle got off the phone with Danny then went to watch TV. Then there was a knock on the door so she went to answer it.

"Teddy? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Teddy we have a date in three hours."

"I can't wait that long to see you. I also came to tell you that your dad has invited me to dinner. We ran into each other at the coffee shop."

"So what do you want to do until dinner? Do you want to watch TV?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"Teddy that is so sweet. Let's do something like this." Then she grabbed Teddy and gave him a kiss. Then that lead to one of their make out sessions. Then they heard a car door slam. That still didn't stop them. So about five minutes later, Stephanie and her boyfriend Brad walked in.

"Michelle Elizabeth Tanner!" Stephanie yelled. Then Michelle quickly jumped up.

"Hey Steph I didn't know you were coming."

"Yes, Dad and Vicky invited us for dinner. I didn't know that Teddy was going to be here making out with you when dad could walk in any minute. Haven't I taught you better than that? You should know when you hear a car door slam you start watching TV."

"Yes you have."

"So Teddy will you talk to Brad while I talk to Michelle upstairs?" Then Teddy nodded then Michelle and Stephanie walked upstairs.

"Michelle what are you wearing to dinner tonight?"

"I don't know? Maybe a sundress, or something like that. Why?"

"Do you need help with your make up or your hair?"

"I don't know, but if you want to help me pick out something you can."

"Michelle your dress is so beautiful." DJ said. Stephanie and DJ started fixing Michelle's hair while she fixed her makeup. When they were finished with Michelle's hair they started fixing their own hair. Michelle heard the front door close so she went downstairs to see who it was.

"Dad, where's Vicky?"

"She is with Aunt Becky."

"Ok. Do I need to start dinner?"

"No, I will." As soon as he went into the kitchen Vicky and Becky walked in.


End file.
